


Подарок

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Как Щит получил новый флагман





	Подарок

Белый флагман раскинул широкие крылья. Белый. Снежно, серебристо-белый "Парцифаль".  
"Брунгильда" больше напоминает по форме копье. Или веретено, которым укололась принцесса из детской сказки да заснула вечным сном.  
А лебедь - сам по себе заколдованный принц или принцесса.

Томительная прогулка по коридорам.  
Все новое.  
Еще чувствуется запах краски. Ковровые дорожки не протерлись. Столы - идеально гладкие.  
Самое современное оборудование, мощное вооружение, самые современные каюты. Все лучшее.  
Этот корабль достоин императора. Но император дарит его.  
Много лет назад... так ли много? Или просто кажется, что прошла вечность с того момента как сам впервые взбежал по трапу «Брунгильды».  
А Мюллер медлит. Он не мальчишка, хотя глаза горят. Все адмиралы немного сами не свои до кораблей.  
Да. Этим кораблем стоит насладиться как неожиданным подарком.  
Флагман, достойный императора.  
Но Райнхард останется верен своей валькирии. Тем более, что это подарок от чистого сердца.  
\- Ну, вы проведете меня по вашему флагману?  
Нейдхард, будто очнувшись, широко улыбается своему императору. Наверно думает, что не заслужил, не достоин. Что Райнхарду следовало бы взять этот флагман себе или отдать гросс-адмиралу.  
Пусть думает что хочет. Райнхарду просто нравится видеть искреннюю радость своего Щита.  
Все равно сам Райнхард не уверен сейчас, что проживет долго.  
Чувствует, как впитывает в себя эту радость, этот мальчишеский азарт исследователя. Эту тщательно сдерживаемую страсть к подарку.  
«Парсифаль» достался хорошему хозяину. Мюллер будет беречь его. Райнхард уверен. А заодно будет беречь и себя.

Они идут по кораблю. Длинными, бесконечными коридорами. Иногда флагман кажется жилым, потому что уже давно готовят еду на кухне, давно освоились связисты и капитан корабля. Но в этой части никто не был: личные адмиральские покои.  
Райнхард почти напросился посмотреть их, пусть сейчас и не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
Император устал.  
Император хочет упасть на кровать и закрыть глаза.  
Император хочет зарыться пальцами в серые волосы, чтобы Нейдхард просто был рядом. Просто улыбался.  
А приходится держать себя в руках, не приближаясь. Не поднимая руку, чтобы ослабить воротничок кителя.  
И дело даже не в законах.  
Мюллер решит, что император купил его расположение. Женщинам дарят украшения, чтобы получить любовь. А Райнхард решил действовать наверняка и подарил корабль?  
Щедрый подарок, царский подарок. Тот, который не принесет никакой выгоды дарителю, потому что даритель не осмелится спросить.  
Они так и будут стоять неловко в спальне, пока, откашлявшись, Мюллер не предложит пройти в спортивный зал.

***  
Каждое утро, чистя зубы, Мюллер пытается вспомнить что же произошло ночью. Но он плохо запоминал сны. Еще несколько часов назад все было реальным до боли, до тяжелого запаха. А на утро - только тень воспоминания.  
Помнит, что спал. Помнит, как бежали, сражались. Помнит, как умирали. Кто, куда, зачем... это стирает милосердное утро.  
А еще Нейдхард знает, что ему снятся умершие. Те, кто был... нет, не близок. Кто, быть может, был важен для страны.  
Систему, по которой прихотливое сознание показывает знакомые и не очень лица, - понять тяжело.  
Первым запомнился Кирхайс. Грустное лицо, немного испачканное кровью. Совсем чуть-чуть, около рта.  
Мюллер не придал тогда этому значения.  
Потом были другие. С солдатскими и адмиральскими нашивками.  
По-одиночке и целыми взводами.  
Нейдхард часто не помнил лиц - только странное зыбкое ощущение, что он сам в этих снах - не правильный. Противный самому себе.

После окончания войны кошмары почти не тревожили его. Но потом умер Оберштайн.  
Сегодняшней ночью, исчезая во мраке ночного дурмана, улыбнулся неверной, скользящей улыбкой. А Нейдхард остался стоять.  
Сейчас, окончательно проснувшись, в реальности собственной кухни, - легко вспомнить свое ощущение. Свою злость и ярость.  
Свой стыд.  
Щит императора - слишком гордое прозвище для такого как он.  
Щиту должно быть все равно, и, когда выйдет срок, принять на себя удар, чтобы потом отправиться на свалку бесполезным разломанным куском дерева.  
А ему не все равно.  
Нейдхард понимает эту разницу. Этого подлеца, который живет внутри него самого, выползает по ночам, показывая всю неприглядность истины.  
"Ты трус, Нейдхард Мюллер. Самый обычный трус. Посмотри на этих блистательных офицеров. Каждый из них был готов умереть за своего Императора. И умер. А что сделал ты?"  
А он ничего не сделал. Он до одурения хотел жить. Ведь это тоже важно, и полезно и значимо - быть рядом. Только живым он сможет помочь Райнхарду. Выжить, дожить - не трусость и не слабость.  
С удивлением Мюллер смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале.  
Когда в следующий раз ночью к нему придет этот предательский, разъедающий душу шепот, то он ответит прямо: "Что я сделал? Я смог ради него выжить. Иногда это важнее, чем умереть".

***  
Смотреть на садящееся солнце, чуть подернутое дымкой большого города, можно долго. Закатные лучи подсвечивают стекла домов, окрашивая их кровавым багрянцем. Таким же красным подсвечены его ладони.  
Нет, не кровь и не вино. Просто розовая кожа здорового тела.  
Последние месяцы молодой император чувствует себя лучше. Физически - лучше. Но со здоровьем тела не пришло желание жить.  
Он честно живет, честно выживает, честно существует. Цепляется за работу и старается не злиться, когда чувствует себя больным ребенком, которому все потакают.  
Пальцы до боли впиваются в ладонь.  
Все из тех, кто остался жив.  
Жаль, что не каждому отдал приказ "не умирать". Может быть тогда его бы послушались. А сейчас адмиралтейство кажется непривычно пустым.  
Он почти силком заставил себя подписать новые назначения. Заменить людей, с которыми встречался на малых совещаниях.  
Но при этом так и не научился отпускать.  
Убеждать себя, что не капризный больной ребенок, но поступать так, как вздумается. Потому что до грани оставался шаг. Ведь должен был умереть. Умирал. Но не умер.  
Просто часы пустоты, проведенные в одиночестве. В подготовки к тому другому миру.  
А остался - тут.

\- Ваше Величество...  
Райнхард почти вздрагивает. Задумавшись, забыл, что не один в кабинете.  
\- Ваше Величество, о чем вы думаете?  
\- О смерти, Мюллер. О том, что я как солнце, которое никак не может закатиться. Скромно, правда? - развернувшись, Райнхард понимает, что Нейдхард подошел вплотную. Стоит рядом почти касаясь.  
\- Смена сезонов необходима, но мир опечалится, если наступит вечная ночь.  
Улыбнувшись, император наклоняется вперед. Нейдхард не отшатывается испуганно, хотя Райнхард понимает, что сейчас, наверное, страшен.  
\- Ты хотел еще что-то спросить?  
Адмирал еле заметно краснеет. Возможно делает чуть более глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Почему имя флагмана - "Парсифаль", Ваше Величество?  
Губы сами по себе искривляются в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал.  
\- Назвать "Лоэнгрин" было бы не скромно, вы не находите?  
Не поцеловать. Просто мазнуть губами по губам. Отстраниться, надеясь, что Нейдхард поймет намек или угрозу. Райнхард сам не знает чего больше в этом прикосновении.  
Но Мюллер не уходит. Даже не отшатывается в ужасе. Только накрывает так и не разжатый кулак ладонью.  
С удивлением император разжимает руку. На ладони – отпечатки ногтей. Нейдхард осторожно разглаживает их кончиками пальцев.  
Обнять его. Прижать к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы. Целовать скулы, виски.  
Такой простой ответ.  
Остались те, кто жив.  
Понять, что целуешь уже в губы и не оторваться, понимая, что отвечают страстно, почти исступленно.  
Но все же отстраниться,  
\- Кабинет - не лучшее место. Его Величество к вечеру устал и решил отправиться домой. Адмирал не откажется продолжить разговор в дороге?  
\- Нет.

***  
Они целовались в прихожей, на лестнице, в холле. Наплевав на слуг. Наплевав на тех, кто может увидеть.  
Целовались в спальне, пока Райнхард наощупь искал выключатель. Целовались, мешая друг другу раздеваться. Целовались даже тогда, когда Райнхард втолкнул гостя в ванную комнату.  
Сложно было удержаться и не взять его там же, на скользком мраморном полу.  
Да, Райнхард хотел именно этого яркого электрического света, чтобы рассмотреть, чтобы запомнить не неверный силуэт в полумраке спальни, а предельно открытое тело. Пусть резкое освещение выхватывает, подчеркивая, малейшие недостатки кожи, но ведь именно это делает человека рядом не призраком, не мечтой, не фантазией, а живым - из плоти и крови. Стоящим рядом. Настолько близко, что не разжать рук.  
Пытаясь справиться с собой, Райнхард отстраняется. Ему все же надо заколоть волосы, чтобы они не намокли сейчас. Две длинные шпильки фиксируют золотую корону на голове. Потом, когда они будут вынуты, то по плечам рассыплется золотое покрывало. Райнхард видел в зеркале - это красиво. Но, видимо, красива и высокая прическа, потому что Нейдхард протягивает руку, прикасаясь к коротким непослушным завиткам на шее.  
Приходится держать себя, закрыв глаза, чтобы в полной мере насладиться этими несмелыми прикосновениями чужих рук. Чтобы, когда ожидание станет уже мучительным - почти попросить передышку. На полную мощность открыть воду, забыв, что кран не переключен и она польется сверху.  
Целоваться снова, задыхаясь, захлебываясь льющейся водой. Намыливать Нейдхарда не губкой - ладонями, лаская, дразня, изучая его тело. Прочувствовать полностью и, во имя всех богов, не торопиться. Это должна быть очень долга ночь. Потому что Райнхард не уверен, что она повториться еще раз, а он ждал ее с того неловкого молчания в спальне на "Парсифале".  
Снова взять себя в руки. Выключить воду и, пусть в ванной жарко, но Нейдхард зябко ежится. Его можно растирать своим полотенцем и завернуть в свой халат. Пусть стоит, неловко улыбаясь, кутается в мягкую тяжелую ткань.  
Спицы вынуты из волос, но они не рассыпаются золотым облаком, а тяжело падают на спину, отправляя вниз холодные струйки воды.  
Их нельзя просто вытереть, как он вытер голову Нейдхарду, поставив волосы влажным колючим ежиком. Волосы Райнхарда надо теперь сушить. Долго. Сначала тщательно вытереть полотенцем, потом - феном, за несколько заходов, расчесывая. Это может занять не один десяток минут.  
Хорошее настроение грозит стремительно улетучиться, а вечер, из-за прихоти, превратиться в невнятные парикмахерские процедуры.  
Не сушить волосы нельзя. Они уже неприятно холодят спину и Райнхард будет везде оставлять за собой влажный след, подобно гигантской улитке.  
Разозленный он садится в кресло перед большим зеркалом. Даже несколько неловко от собственного раздражения. Ведь Мюллер спрятал лицо в воротнике халата. Еще бы. Стать причиной императорского гнева - приятного мало.  
Хлопает правый верхний ящик стола.  
\- Режь, - Райнхард протягивает ножницы за спину, видя в отражении, как Нейдхард протягивает руку за ними. - Режь.  
Наверно Мюллер хотел бы возразить, но Райнхард нетерпеливо ударяет ладонью по подлокотнику:  
\- Коротко.  
Ножницы щелкают на уровне лопаток.  
\- Я сказал коротко, - перехватив волосы на уровне самой шеи, Райнхард показывает, насколько коротко он хочет подстричься.  
Темные от воды локоны мертвыми змеями падают на пол. Райнхарду почти физически больно от этого. Немного кажется, что из отрубленных хвостов сейчас польется темная густая кровь, заливая спину, кресло, пол, руки его невольного парикмахера.  
Ножницы не подходят - слишком слабые, а у Нейдхарда не богатый опыт, и он с трудом справляется с непослушными волосами.  
Вот последние падают на пол. Голова чуть болит от непривычной легкости. Шея кажется голой и беззащитной, а из зеркала на него смотрит мальчишка, нежелавший идти в парикмахерскую.  
Протянуть руку, привлекая Мюллера к себе. Поцеловать в благодарность за услугу. Нейдхард сам протягивает руку за полотенцем, чтобы продолжить кощунство - растереть, высушивая, короткие желтые пряди. Они теперь оба похожи на взъерошенных воробьев и Райнхард шалеет от собственного обновления, от этой грубоватой заботы, ведь Мюлллер растирал ему волосы жестко, наверно, как себе.  
Такой милый, в слишком большом, сковывающим движения халате.  
Целовать, благодаря за подаренное обновление, за то, что сделал почти невозможное - выжил. Наверно, для Райнхарда сейчас, это важнее всего.


End file.
